50 Sentences for the Namixas Lover's Soul
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Namixas drabble 50 sentences centering around our favorite nobody couple of Kingdom Hearts 2 first drabble ever written go Namine and Roxas!


**Karin Ochibi-chan: Hiya people! I have decided to write my first drabble! and who is better to write it on than Namine and Roxas! This was actually requested by my friend who graduated from eighth grade at my old school and she's one of my all time friends so I really wanted to do this for her and since we both love the pairing of Roxas and Namine, the drabble was on them. **

**Anyway, this is for you L-chan and I hope everyone enjoys this small drabble dedicated to Namixas since there's not a lot of Namine/Roxas fics out there. Anyway enjoy!**

**50 Sentences for Namine and Roxas**

**#1. Heart **

It didn't matter if they didn't have any hearts, he still loved her the same.

**#2. Strength**

She always needed him because his encouraging words gave her strength.

**#3.** **Eyes**

No matter how many times she looked at him, she always got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

**#4. Lost**

When she got lost, he would always go to any lengths to find her

**#5. Warmth**

Whenever he was in her arms, he always felt her warmth.

**#6. Angel **

When he first saw her, he could've sworn that she was an angel.

**#7. Sketches **

He always bugged her to see her drawings, and she always caved in.

**#8. Ice cream**

"Namine, come and eat sea salt ice cream with me!" Roxas said as he dragged the blonde girl to the ice cream shop.

**#9. Nickname **

"Nami-chan, Nami-chan, Nami-chan" his reply was a crayon thrown straight at his head. "Aw, come on, it's cute."

**#10. Cooking **

"Roxas, would you kindly stop putting icing on my face so you can lick it off and help me to actually make the cake?" she asked as he aimed to put some icing on her cheek again while she mixed the batter.

**#11. Lessons **

"You need to take lessons," Namine stated dully as she gazed at his drawing of a deformed stick figure.

**#12. Chess **

Even if they were just pawns in a chess game run by the organization, they still made each other happy.

**#13. Knight **

She wasn't a princess, but he will always be her knight in shining armor.

**#14. Promises **

She promised they would meet again, and he couldn't help but believe she would keep her promise.

**#15. Fade **

As he faded from existence to merge with his other, all he thought about was her.

**#16. Remembering **

When she remembered all the horrible things she had done, he would always soothe her.

**#17. Pain **

The pain of being forgotten was something he hated bearing; so, she would bear it with him.

**#18. Tears **

If she had no heart, why did she have tears streaming down her face when he disappeared from her life to join his other?

**#19. Anger **

Whenever he heard someone call her a witch, he felt white-hot anger pulse through his veins.

**#20. Dream**

The first time he saw her was in his dream and he wished he never had to wake up.

**#21. Jealousy **

"Namine, can you draw a picture of me?" Roxas asked as he glared while flipping through her sketchbook to find that most pictures were of his other.

**#22. Fear **

"What's wrong?" he asked as she walked in his room in the middle of the night "I don't like thunder" was all she said before curling up beside him in the mass of blankets.

**#23. Teasing **

He always teased her, but she knew that was how he showed his affection.

**#24. Comfort **

When he mourned over his deceased best friend, she was there to comfort him by holding him.

**#25. Devotion **

No matter where he went, he knew she would always follow.

**#26. Sweets **

"Don't even think about it," she said with her back facing him as his hand retreated from the delicious mouth watering sweets.

**#27. ****Laughter **

"Roxas- stop it!" she laughed as he mercilessly tickled her because he loved to hear her melodious laughter.

**#28. Touch **

Whenever she brushed her skin against his, he felt a shiver go down his spine in pleasure.

**#29. Wrath**

"Dammit Roxas! That was one of my favorite sketches!" she shouted as she chased him around the room to punish him for ruining one of her favorite pictures.

**#30. Irritation**

"Well then, _Roxy-kun_" she drew out the name in annoyance because his constant nagging was irritating her, "What do you want to do then?".

**#31. Hugs **

"I missed you Nami-chan," exclaimed the blonde boy, who just got back from his mission, as he hugged the petite blonde haired girl in a bone-crushing hug.

**#32. Possessive **

She rolled her eyes as she noticed him glaring at another guy who was staring at her; at times he can be so possessive.

**#33. Taste**

No matter how many times he got a taste of her lips, he always wanted more.

**#34. Perfection **

Despite all his apparent flaws, she still deemed him worthy of perfection.

**#35. Obsession **

She didn't know why, but drawing him had become one of her obsessions.

**#36. Sadist **

Her embarrassment was always so cute and amusing; he can't help but be a sadist and embarrass her more.

**#37. Wish**

"Roxas, what did you wish for?" Namine asked, her reply was "Can't tell you or it won't come true" he wished she would always be with him come hell or high water.

**#38. Heaven **

She was the closet thing to Heaven he was ever going to get.

**#39. Innocence **

Her innocence was always so cute and adorable he can't help but want her.

**#40. Addiction **

He can't help but be addicted to her; she was a drug and he was spiraling towards the point of addiction.

**#41. Cute**

She couldn't help but find those puppy dog eyes of his cute, "Okay," she caved and allowed him to drag her to where ever.

**#42. Sin**

If being with him was a sin, then she would rather be a sinner.

**#43. Fall **

No matter how many times she fell, he would always be sure to catch her.

**#44. Smile **

His smile always made her stomach do the craziest of flip-flops.

**#45. Blush **

She would always blush in embarrassment when he would compliment her.

**#46. Tainted **

Sometimes he blamed himself for tainting her purity with his sins.

**#47. Pretend **

They knew it wasn't real, but they could always pretend.

**#48. Wings **

"Why are you drawing wings?" Roxas asked as he looked at her drawing curiously "Because one day, we're going to fly out of this place on a pair of wings," she told him.

**#49. Waiting **

No matter how long he took, she would always wait for him even if it took an eternity for him to come home.

**#50. Home**

As he gazed up into her crystal blue eyes as they were on the beach of his other's world, he knew that he had finally come home.

**

* * *

**

**Karin Ochibi-chan: well there you have it folks! My first drabble on one of my favorite pairings of all time! I hope you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it! Be sure to review okay? Now I'm off to Las Vegas for summer vacation so have fun everyone while I'm gone!**

**Dedicated to L-chan, hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
